


Autobots Anon

by tsukeru



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeru/pseuds/tsukeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p><p>Are you still doing the fanfics? And if so could you do a fluff Optimus and Bumblebee fic? :') thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autobots Anon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Spoiler’s: If you haven’t seen Transformers: Age of Extinction, go see it. Do not read this ficlet if you haven’t. It takes place right before the Autobots and company goes to China.
> 
> Author’s note: I am still taking Transformers requests. It has been a long time since I wrote any fanfic so I thought this would be a great way to get me back into the game. Most of these tumblr requests will not have been beta tested! So please, feel free to comment, respond, etc. I would love to know what you think of it!
> 
> Word count: 1513

Bumblebee moved quietly throughout the train yard. The Autobots had retreated here to escape the CIA threat with their new human companions. It was only a temporarily place to rest and recharge. Tomorrow would be a big day. The Autobots knew that they would have to retrieve the Seed before it fell into the wrong hands. It has been a long and quiet road since the War of Chicago. Each Autobot had been hiding due to being hunted and disposed of as a threat to all humans. Since the Autobots had reunited, so much has changed.

The yellow Camaro moved to the edge of the tracks. It was nice to be reunited with his fellow Autobots. It felt like a ‘family’ again, even if Cybertronians never knew much of the word before they had come to Earth. Bumblebee had become rather worriedsome for one particular Autobot since they had been reunited. He moved around the corner of the building, before he had found Optimus Prime.  
Optimus Prime had been watching the sunset quietly. It had been a long day. Hell, it had been a long week. It felt like the Autobots had never got a break. With war, Optimus had known not to have grief or mourn the dead. It was war. With this new development now though, Optimus could not believe that humans would help slaughter his own. His own, was Ratchet.

Ratchet was a long and dear friend to Optimus. He had fought the cause with Optimus Prime since as long as his spark could remember. Ratchet had been loyal to the Autobot cause and did not deserve to die this way. It was hard for Optimus to know that his brothers were dying and being slaughtered by the human race. This was the first time since Chicago that Optimus could really mourn any of his fallen comrades.

Bumblebee bit his bottom plate lip, almost not wanting to disturb the Autobot leader. It was almost scary to see Optimus Prime so quiet. Bumblebee had known Ratchet most of his Autobot days. He had always been one of Optimus’ most trusted. Now, with how many failed attempts and false promises, Bumblebee knew that he would never have a voice box again. 

Bee moved up gently to touwch Optimus’ shoulder. “Optimus?” Bumblebee asked, looking up at Optimus with his bright blue, puppy-dog optics. He was worried and looked concerned. With his muted voice box, it was sometimes hard to understand Bumblebee. Somehow though, Bee managed to get the point across.  
Prime was almost startled by the touch. He was so lost in his own world of thoughts. “Bumblebee?” he questioned.  
“Are… you ok?” Bee asked.

Prime took a moment before he replied. Optimus never liked to trouble his fellow Autobots. “Yes, Bumblebee,” he stated. Optimus was not fond of lying, but he knew he would only worry the others more.

Bumblebee tilted his head a bit. Bumblebee almost wanted to press the issue more but he knew how Optimus Prime worked. He closed his optics, taking a deep breath in. “I am sorry about Ratchet,” he replied with his condolences. Bumblebee had removed his hand from Prime’s shoulder then.

Optimus just formed a fist at his side. “Thank you, Bumblebee,” he said softly. Bumblebee had been the only one to mention anything. “We do not have the time to mourn. Tomorrow, we have a long day ahead of us.”

Bee stepped a bit forward, looking up at the Autobot leader. “But sir!” he stated.

Optimus just shot Bumblebee a glare with his optics.

Bee just lowered his head some, fiddling with his fingers a bit. He bit on his bottom plate lip before he opened his mouth again. He did not want to cause any more drama.

“There had been far too many of us that passed onto the Well of All Sparks before their time, Bumblebee. They all deserve a place there. Each one of my Autobots is not only my soldiers, dear Bumblebee, but they are my friends and my family,” Prime stated. He reached over with his hand, petting Bumblebee gently on his head. “

Bumblebee just leaned into the touch. Cybertronians were not much into contact like such, but Bumblebee had found it to be an enjoyable sensation. “Were you serious about not having any more contact with Humans after tomorrow?” he asked curiously.

Since the Transformers had come to Earth, all those years ago, the youngest member, Bumblebee, had grown fond of the human race. He and several of the other members of the Autobots had grown close to them. Partially, to a few individuals. Bumblebee had begun to think of Earth as their home. He would be upset if he would never get to see some of his friends again.

Optimus just moved his hand down, forming a fist at his side. “After the war, Bumblebee, things had changed,” he stated. “I’ve lost so many of my fellow comrades that this effort is almost unbearable to think. Earth may have been our home for the short time as it was, but I fear if we stay, Bumblebee, all that we are will be forever lost. I cannot bear to lose any more of my family.”

Bee understood what Prime meant, but it still felt saddening. “After we get the Seed, then where we will go?”

Optimus just moved a few paces a head of Bumblebee to look into the sky. “At the time that happens, then we will figure things out. For now, Bumblebee, we have only two missions to worry about: to retrieve the Seed and to stop Megatron at all costs.”

Bumblebee just nodded in reply, before he moved to stand next to his leader. This was why he was Optimus Prime. “I will continue to follow and serve you until the end, Optimus…”

Optimus smiled weakly as he looked over his soulder at Bumblebee. “I know you will, Bee. You have grown so much since you have become my Scout.”

Bumblebee chirped excitedly. It was a rare moment for when he got complimented like such.

Optimus chuckled softly, reaching over to touch his shoulder again. He moved to bring him closer to his side.

Bumblebee just moved to rest his head on top of Optimus’ large and bold shoulder plates. The sun was nearly set at this point. “I will miss moments like this…” he replied softly. The sunset was beautiful. “Optimus…. I’m glad you had called us back together again. I really missed you.”

Optimus took a brief moment to process what Bumblebee had said. He tapped him on his shoulder again gently. “It’s ok, Bee. I’m glad we’re together again too.”

Bumblebee just lowered his head some. “You’ve always been… like my father,” he said softly. Cybrtronians did not have families or family units. They were built and created for a purpose. With living on Earth the last several years, Bee has picked up many of the human customs and rituals.

Optimus stretched his arms out some. “Bee…”

Bumblebee reached up gently to press his mouth plates against Optimus’ cheek.

Hound just huffed as he watched this. He could not take any more. “Oh get a room already…”

Crosshairs, Drift and Brains closely followed Hound.

“If you two are smooching, then I think I may have to get sick…” Crosshairs snorted in disgust.

Optimus and Bumblebee had quickly moved apart. Bumblebee’s cheeks almost hinted at a red color. He fiddled with his fingers nervously, not knowing why this embarrassed him.

Drift moved swiftly to Crosshair’s side to examine the situation with his own optics. “Calm and serene,” he said. “The sound of a cicada.”

“Oh great… look at what you got this punk to start again, Bee,” Crosshairs said as he shoved Drift a bit away before he could attempt to finish his haiku.

Optimus rolled his optics as he looked back at his fellow Autobots. “We all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” he said in a calmly manor. “We should at least try to rest and recharge for a few hours.”

Hound just chuckled softly as he smoked his cigar. “The big guy said it all. Let’s go back towards the station.”

Crosshairs rolled his own optics as he followed Hound. Drift sighed, glancing up at Optimus. “I’m sorry for the intrusion, sensei.” Brains just huffed a bit as he scrambled along. “I can never seem to keep up with you all,” he said as he followed the others.

Bumblebee just looked up at Optimus. He felt guilty now. “I’m sorry, Optimus…” he said softly. He transformed then into his vehicle mode.

Optimus just shook his head. “There’s no need to be sorry for, Bumblebee. After all, this is war. Go recharge with the others,” he told him. “I will be there in a few moments.”

Bumblebee drove back towards the building.

Optimus sighed heavily, looking up at the full moon. “Kids…” he muttered, before he headed back to the train station to recharge his self for the night. It will be a long day tomorrow in China.


End file.
